Kagome and Sesshomaru
by Sash48
Summary: Its another one of those Kag-Sesshy fanfics... I used to hate 'em... But I read one and I liked it. Well Kagome ends up getting lost in the woods all by herself, but she finds Sesshomaru and ends up traveling with him... Little does she know Sesshomaru had started to fall for her! read-n-review please and enjoy... but if you review don't go saying how bad it was... please.
1. Prologue

Hi this is my first Kag-Sesshy fanfic so if you hate these then click the X button in the top right corner... but if you're like me and like just about anything having to do with Sesshomaru then go ahead and read... if you review don't say mean things about it just because you didn't like it! ok read-n-review oh and enjoy! o

AN: I did read the WHOLE manga and this takes place before they defeat Naraku.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own the characters of Inuyasha... cause Rumiko Takahashi owns them.

* * *

"Prologue"

Kagome had awaken all by herself deep in some woods. she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned.

" Huh, where is everyone... OH NO DID THEY LEAVE WITHOUT ME!"

She started to panic then she decided to go look for them.

As she walked along she heard the annoying voice of Jaken, " RIN HOW DARE YOU QUESTION OUR LORD!?" Rin replied," sorry Master Jaken." In her sweet small voice.

Kagome decided it would be best to see if Sesshomaru knew where Inuyasha and the gang were.

She walked over to them and asked," um Sesshomaru... Do you happen to know where Inuyasha is?" Sesshomaru replied coldly, " No, did you think I kept tabs on him 24/7."

" Oh then... could I stay with your group 'till I find him?" Kagome asked

Once more Sesshomaru replied coldly, " I don't care what you do, just don't bother me."

* * *

AN: I would like some reviews but I am not begging for them.

Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Sesshomaru's Love

Hey all this is the second chapter of Kagome and Sesshomaru. (I changed the title)

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the characters of Inuyasha!

* * *

"Sesshomaru's Love"

Ever since Kagome had joined Sesshomaru's group, for some unknown reason Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at her.

Kagome noticed this and spoke up," hey uh Sesshomaru... You have been staring at me ever since I joined your group."

Sesshomaru realized it as well and started thinking,' hmm she is nice and is more than capable of taking care of herself, she also is very good with Rin and she is very pretty...' Then he was pulled back in to reality by the sound of Kagome's sweet voice,

" Yoohoo earth to Sesshomaru, ya there?" Sesshomaru looked over and said, "what is it woman?"

" First off don't call me woman because everything has a name and mine is Kagome. Second off you spaced off and I have been trying to get your attention for what feels like an eternity!" She said in a complaining way.

Sesshomaru looked at her from her head to her toes and finally said," Kagome may I have a word with you in private?" it sounded more like a command than a question, but even so Kagome nodded and went with him.

When they were out of ear shot from Rin, Jaken and Ah-Uhn Sesshomaru started," Kagome I have been thinking..." Kagome looked at him curious of what he was going to say," Kagome I think I... like you." He told her nervously. Kagome stared at him for a moment and finally managed to say something," w-wait you mean l-like you LOVE me!?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her at her hips and whispered softly in her ear," yes, I do love you."

* * *

AN: MWAHAHAHA I left a cliffy! Ahem so I hope you enjoyed it and review please!


	3. Kagome and Sesshomaru Sitting in a tree

Ah nice to be writing again, I got so distracted with otaku stuff (and don't you start on me Anim3Hugg3r again) that I almost forgot people read my fanfic (and lots of 'em do) so here you go chapter 3 of Kagome and Sesshomaru!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, and I repeat, do **NOT** own the characters of Inuyasha...(I wish I did)

* * *

"Kagome and Sesshomaru Sitting in a Tree" (Like the song...)

Previously

When they were out of ear shot from Rin, Jaken and Ah-Uhn Sesshomaru started," Kagome I have been thinking..." Kagome looked at him curious of what he was going to say," Kagome I think I... like you." He told her nervously. Kagome stared at him for a moment and finally managed to say something," w-wait y-you mean l-like you LOVE me!?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her at her hips and whispered softly in her ear," yes, I do love you."

* * *

Now

Kagome could not believe what she heard or for that matter why.

Sesshomaru continued to hold her with a very heartfull smile on his usually inexpressive face.

Finally Kagome broke the silence," S-Sesshomaru do you r-really mean it?", She stuttered

"Yes, I do", he answered softly

Kagome couldn't understand his all of a sudden love for her.

"We should head back now, Rin is probably worried by now", Kagome said, trying to change the subject, but it didn't work," I am sure she is fine Kagome, but lets enjoy this moment for a little longer." He said.

Kagome, accepting defeat, laid back on his chest and accepted his love.

* * *

Later

They had came back to where Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uhn were waiting patiently... Well not including Jaken who was now asking what had taken them so long, Sesshomaru and Kagome just ignored the toad.

They started to travel once more but this time it was different, Sesshomaru had seemed to have started courting Kagome.

* * *

AN: Teehee ya like it? Well I know I certainly did... If you have been reading this and you don't like it then just stop reading... unless a friend is forcing you to, then continue. Please review and also I hope you enjoyed this chapter.( unless you don't like it of course.) Oh and check out Anim3Hugg3r's _The Interference!_


	4. Rin's new Mommy

Hi there I am going to try to get more than 500 words! So here are some blahs to get started. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Teehee more words! Ok read-n-review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the characters of Inuyasha

* * *

"Rin's new Mommy"

Kagome had been traveling with Sesshomaru who had started courting her.

Rin who had noticed this unlike Jaken looked at Sesshomaru curiously," um, Lord Sesshomaru is Kagome-chan special to you?" She asked suddenly.

Sesshomaru was surprised at that but he didn't show it," what do you mean Rin?" He questioned back.

Rin stared at him," Rin just saw you acting strangely towards Kagome-chan like how my daddy acted towards my mommy." Sesshomaru just stared he didn't know what to say,' Rin why did you have to be so perspective' he thought.

Rin looked at him and then at Kagome," hey Kagome-chan is Lord Sesshomaru special to you?" Kagome blushed and stared," um, well, uh..." She couldn't seem to answer the question.

Rin started at Sesshomaru again," so Lord Sesshomaru is she or is she not?" Sesshomaru sighed," Rin it does not matter." He dropped the subject.

Rin stared at him and sighed herself," but Rin wanted a mommy figure." She whined.

Kagome looked at her," Rin, I don't need to be married to Sesshomaru to be your mother like figure." She said trying to cheer up Rin.

Rin looked up at her and smiled," mommy!" She squealed joyfully.

Kagome giggled happily.

Sesshomaru decided that it was a good time to stop for a break," Lets take a break." He said calmly.

Rin smiled and asked Kagome if she had anything to eat in her bag," yeah I do would you like some ramen noodles?" Kagome asked politely.

Rin looked at her confused," what noodles?" she asked.

Kagome giggled a bit," Rin, its like a soup, its really good." She explained.

Rin smiled," will you please make me some mommy."

Kagome nodded and prepared some ramen noodles.

* * *

AN: yeah cute right? so yeah here is a little thing I decided to add in. Oh and just so know you'll understand it better if you read the 7th chapter of _Daddy's Pups._

* * *

Sesshomaru: What is it?

Sash48: You came back Sesshy!

Sesshomaru: Yes but only because Rin seems to like you.

Sash48: Yay Rin likes me... Wait Rin likes everyone.

Rin: Rin likes Sash48 as much as Rin likes Lord Sesshomaru!

Sash48: awe thanks Rin... Wait as much as you like Sesshomaru? Wow thats a ton!

Jaken: How dare you refer to Lord Sesshomaru without his title!

Sash48: Shut up toady *kicks Jaken really far*

Rin: Ooh that gonna hurt.

Sash48: Ha yeah it will!

* * *

AN: yup there your welcome! Please review! oh and here is some more blahs. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! there we go more words! Teehee! OMG (oh my gosh) I have more than 600 words! And for that here is how we celebrate.

* * *

Sesshomaru: Celebrate what?

Sash48: The fact that I have more than 600 words in this chapter!

Sesshomaru: So?

Sash48: So give me a hug!

Sesshomaru: What! No why wou...

Sash48: *Hugs Sesshomaru tightly*

Sesshomaru: Get off of me woman!

Sash48: Teehee I got you to yell!

Sesshomaru: I don't see ho...

Sash48: *Kisses Sesshomaru on the cheek*

Sesshomaru: *Blushes slightly*

Sash48: Sesshy I love you!

* * *

AN: YAY YAY YAY YAY! Ok so I have achieved my goal now please review and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. The Incident

Hey I just got out of school for the summer... But I signed up for summer school and it starts this Monday go ahead and scream at the top of your lungs for all I care. Yeah so 'till Monday I shall try and make longer chapters for you to read! Ok there will still be the snippets that I put together of Sesshomaru and me talking.

* * *

Sesshomaru: You've got to be kidding me.

Sash48: Sesshomaru NOT YET! Oh wait don't go yet... will you say the disclaimer?

Sesshomaru: *Sighs* Fine. Disclaimer: She does **NOT** own me or my filthy half-brother or any of the characters... *Sighs again* of Inuyasha.

Sash48: Thanks now... GO!

* * *

"The Incident"

Now Rin thought of Kagome as her mother and still thought of Sesshomaru as her father.

'Maybe If Rin gets mommy to marry daddy we would be a big family!' Rin smiled at her idea.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and decided that if he were to go somewhere private with her he could court her better since the only kind of affection he could show with Rin and Jaken around was holding her hand.

"Kagome will you take a walk with me privately?" He asked her calmly.

Kagome nodded and walked off with him.

As they walked Sesshomaru made his move.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly whispered," Kagome I love you."

Kagome softly replied," I love you too."

Sesshomaru held her tightly not noticing his half-brother standing right there.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome's and Sesshomaru's eyes looked at a snarling Inuyasha.

Kagome was very surprised to see him, while Sesshomaru on the other hand was very angry to see him. Sesshomaru's eyes had turned red. Kagome, not wanting a fight, yelled," sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and SIT!"

Inuyasha was now a good 2 maybe 3 inches below the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes were normal now and he was smirking at the sat Inuyasha. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a big hug because she was happy he didn't fight Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara came running over when they heard the commotion.

They all froze when they saw Kagome hugging Sesshomaru.

" Uh, K-Kagome w-why are y-you h-hugging S-S-Sesshomaru?" Miroku managed to stutter out.

Sesshomaru looked at him, Miroku flinched.

" Hmph, why would it matter to you monk?" Sesshomaru answered coldly.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and yelled," Sesshy he is my friend of course he wants to know!" Kagome then turn to face the others," um, well Sesshomaru and me are, uh, how do say it, involved." she said with a small innocent smile.

Everyone's mouths dropped open, well except Inuyasha who seemed even more angry.

* * *

AN:Mwahahahahahaha CLIFFY! Ok since I am out of school, here.

* * *

Sesshomaru: Good for you.

Sash48: Wait you do know I have summer school right.

Sesshomaru: So?

Sash48: So?! So?! Thats all you have to say!

Sesshomaru: I don't understand.

Sash48: UHG!

Sesshomaru: I still don't understand.

Sash48: Never mind, plus I have things to do!

Sesshomaru: What things.

Sash48: UHG!

* * *

AN: There you have it chapter 5 of Kagome and Sesshomaru! Review please!


	6. Another Brotherly Fight

WOOP! Here it is chapter 6 of Kagome and Sesshomaru! So yeah chapters will be longer so read-n-review and enjoy!

Sesshomaru: You want me to say the disclaimer, don't you?

Sash48: Yup!

Sesshomaru: Ahem, Disclaimer: She does **NOT** own the characters of Inuyasha.

Sash48: Do I own you?

Sesshomaru: **NO!**

Sash48: How about Kirara?

Sesshomaru: No, you don't own any of us!

Sash48: Awe, I was going to ask if I owned Shippo, Sango, and Kagome.

Sesshomaru: What about Miroku?

Sash48: Uhg, no. Now on with the story!

* * *

"Another Brotherly Fight"

Previously

" Um, well Sesshomaru and me are, uh, how do say it, involved." she said with a small innocent smile.

Everyone's mouths dropped open, well except Inuyasha who seemed even more angry.

* * *

Now

Inuyasha was now fuming with anger. Kagome stepped back behind Sesshomaru because she could tell Inuyasha would want to fight.

" Sesshomaru I'm gonna _**KILL**_ you!" Inuyasha hollered and then came at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru swiftly grabbed Kagome and dodged the attack. When they landed he set down Kagome and drew the Tokijen and attacked Inuyasha.

" No Sesshomaru don't fight him!" Kagome yelled worriedly.

Sesshomaru glanced back and sighed and withdrew his attack.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru, you scared." Inuyasha said in a " I'm better than you" tone.

Sesshomaru glared at him," Inuyasha, unlike you, I do not want to fight right now."

Inuyasha looked at him," hmph, your just scared because you know you can't beat me!"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and gasped when she saw his eyes had turned red and he was growling a lot too.

He glared at Inuyasha very coldly.

" um, Inuyasha, I think you crossed the line and, just so you know, I can't protect you this time." Kagome warned.

Sesshomaru once more drew the Tokijen and came to attack Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome screamed

Everyone watched as the brothers clashed their swords together.

* * *

AN: Hey cliffy, how are you, oh me, I'm good... Haha thats a good one cliffy, but seriously you didn't just make my story a cliff-hanger did you? NOOO CLIFFY HOW COULD YOU!

Ok please review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

* * *

Sesshomaru: Bye

Sash48: Wait, are you saying bye to the readers?

Sesshomaru: Yes.

Sash48: Why?

Sesshomaru: Because you say hi to them but never bye.

Sash48: Oh, ok, thats another job for you!

* * *

AN: Please review!


	7. Clashing for Kagome's Love

Hi here is the 7th chapter so read-n-review! PLEASE!

Sesshomaru: Disclaimer: She does **NOT** own the characters of Inuyasha.

Sash48: Except for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: NO! She doesn't own any of the characters of Inuyasha!

Sash48: *Sighs* he's right, I really don't.

* * *

"Clashing for Kagome's love"

Previously

" um, Inuyasha, I think you crossed the line and, just so you know, I can't protect you this time." Kagome warned.

Sesshomaru once more drew the Tokijen and came to attack Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome screamed

Everyone watched as the brothers clashed their swords together.

* * *

Now

" Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Kagome is nobody's but who she chooses" Sesshomaru yelled back.

Kagome, sick of them fighting over her, yelled," STOP!"

They both looked over at her then continued their fight, Kagome sighed.

" Please just stop this stupid fight!" She yelled.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both continued their fight. Kagome sighed again.

Sango went over to her," don't worry Kagome they'll stop fighting soon enough." she said trying to cheer Kagome up.

"Thanks Sango thats good to kn.." Kagome was cut off by Jaken's squawking," Milord you can beat him, he's nothing but a filthy half-breed!"

For that, Kagome hit him upside the head, just as she did so Rin came running out of the bushes.

" Lord Sesshomaru, please be careful!" She yelled to Sesshomaru.(Yeah, I know a bit redundant.)

Kagome wanted to say the same, but knew Inuyasha wouldn't like it, so she just kept quiet.

The fight continued until Sesshomaru had the Tokijen at Inuyasha's neck.

Kagome thought that it was a good time to step in," Sesshomaru, it's clear you won so step away like a decent man."

Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome but didn't move from his spot on top of Inuyasha," why?" He asked her.

" Because I'll hate you forever if you don't!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru, not wanting that, got off Inuyasha and started to walk off, but stopped when he noticed Kagome wasn't following," Are you coming?" He asked her.

" Um, I don't know." She replied.

Inuyasha, who had gotten up," hmph, she means no, because she staying with us!" He yelled. (I just noticed there is a lot of yelling in this chapter)

AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY! Teehee just joking I'll continue but its pretty close to the end.

" She may choose who she stays with." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome started to think,' maybe I should go with Inuyasha because I'm not sure if it's such a good idea to stay with Sesshomaru, seeing as I still don't know him well enough and I shouldn't run into things so easily.'

Kagome look at the two half-brothers," I think I am going to go with Inuyasha because I still don't know Sesshomaru well enough." She told them.

And so she went off with Inuyasha only to find herself thinking of Sesshomaru the whole time.

* * *

AN: There ya have it the 7th chapter is FINISHED!

* * *

Sesshomaru: So, does Kagome decide to come back to me?

Sash48: WHAT! I'm not telling you that!

Sesshomaru: Why not?

Sash48: Because everyone else doesn't get to find out 'till the next chapter!

Sesshomaru: Fine.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, please review!


	8. Can't Stay Away

AN: Hey just so you know I do have life aside from typing on a computer all day and if you think this is all I ever do than I'll give you the things I do on a weekday at the end of the chapter! Hahaha, for those of you who do think that, I was only joking and I wasn't really mad at you... A lot of people think that so not alone! I am however still going to tell you what I do on a weekday, okay?

* * *

Sesshomaru: Are you done talking?

Sash48: Yup!

Sesshomaru: Disclaimer: She does not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Sash48: GOOD JOB SESSHY!

Sesshomaru: *Gets sweat drop* Whatever.

* * *

"Can't Stay Away"

It had about a month since Kagome saw Sesshomaru last and the whole time she was away from him she just couldn't keep her mind off him.

'Maybe I'll see him again, that would be nice. Though Inuyasha probably wouldn't let me near him... Who cares about Inuyasha, he's the reason I can't be with Sesshomaru after all!' Kagome thought while making a angry look.

" Hey why are you angry?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome glared at him," I'm angry because you had to separate me and Sesshomaru when you go off with Kikyo all the time and I don't stop you!" She yelled.

Inuyasha, being as stupid as he was, replied," and your just now getting angry about this?"

Shippo, acturally understanding how Kagome felt, chimed in," Inuyasha, you big meany, don't you get it she had feelings for Sesshomaru and you force her to travel with us when she could be traveling with the love of her life!"

Kagome decided that she should go find Sesshomaru and do exactly that, so she ran ahead calling out to Shippo," Thanks Shippo, thats exactly what I'm going to do!"

Then, only maybe three yards away from them, she hit something and fell on her bottum.

" Ow that hurt." She complained not know what she hit.

" Kagome, are you ok?" A male voice asked.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, it was Sesshomaru, but she still couldn't be so sure, for all she knew she could be going crazy," say that again" she said to make sure, looking down .

" I asked if you were ok." Sesshomaru answered as he put out his hand to help her up.

Now she knew she wasn't going crazy. She looked up at him and smiled as she grabbed his hand and got up.

" I'm ok." She said, finally answering his question. She hugged him instantly after she was up," I missed you so much!" She started to cry because of how happy she was.

This made Inuyasha growl. Shippo noticed it," Inuyasha, you should be happy that she's happy!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hit him on the head and Shippo started crying.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha," sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit, and SIT!" She yelled.

Inuyasha was now 4 maybe 5 inch in the ground.

Kagome walked over to Shippo," Shippo, would you like to come with me?" She asked him sweetly.

Shippo couldn't do anything but smile and nod really excitingly.

"Ok then, we should go." She told him.

Then Shippo and Kagome left with Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Uhn, and Jaken.

* * *

Later

Shippo was playing tag with Rin while Kagome was setting up camp for the night and Sesshomaru was helping her along with Jaken.

" Milord, why must you let two human girls and a kit travel us?" Jaken complained.

Sesshomaru ignored the toad and continued gathering fire wood. Kagome on the other hand answered the toad's question," because without us he would go crazy having to deal with you!"

Jaken didn't like that answer and started mumbling to himself.

Then Rin and Shippo ran over to them," May Rin and Shippo help mommy?" Rin asked cutely (Remember Kagome is Rin's mother-like figure and if you don't reread chapter 4).

Kagome smiled them," Of course you can, will you two set up three sleeping bags?"

They both nodded and ran off to do so.

" Hey Sesshomaru, we're like a great big family aren't we?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her," well if I'm like the father, your like the mother, Rin and Shippo as the children, Ah-Uhn as the pet, and Jaken as the annoying toad-bird thingy pet that can't keep his beak shut, then yes." He replied in his usual tone.

Kagome just cracked up laughing ad Sesshomaru stared at her confused while Jaken (the annoying toad-bird thingy pet that can't keep his beak shut) glared at her.

Finally Kagome stopped laughing when Rin and Shippo came over," What is it you two need?" Kagome asked them sweatly.

"We're hungry." Shippo answered simply.

Kagome smiled and stood up (yeah she was sitting) and went over to her bookbag and pulled a pot and a big can of soup. She put the pot over the fire and opened the can of soup and poured it into the pot. Then she went over to a nearby fresh water river and filled the can with water and poured the water into the pot. She grabbed out a bamboo spoon from her bag and stirred the soup.

Sesshomaru watched as she did all this and noticed that she was very responsible and was a good mother to Rin and Shippo.

After she finished and had served Rin and Shippo their food, Sesshomaru walked over to her," will you come with me?" He asked. Kagome nodded and walked off with him.

* * *

AN: Well, well, if it isn't Cliffy. WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO THESE READERS!? Haha, ok, here is what I do on a weekday and no, not during summer break:

Wake up at 6am

eat/get ready for school

go to school

get home

watch T.V.

read fanfiction

read manga

eat dinner

daydream/nap

read fanfiction

read manga

draw

snack

watch T.V.

write fanfiction

publish fanfiction

check reviews

read a book(Haha you probably thought I was gonna say read fanfiction or manga)

sleep

do it all again the next day

* * *

AN: That is what I do...Haha you only saw write/publish fanfiction once! I read more than anything! Even at school!

* * *

Sesshomaru: Please review.

Sash48: Yup, what he said. I hope you enjoyed!

* * *

AN: I have 1091 words here


	9. Love, Love, Love

Hey, sorry I haven't updated since June 8th... So here it is!

* * *

Sesshomaru: Disclaimer she doesn't own the characters of In...

Sash48: INUYASHA!

Sesshomaru: I was going to say that.

Sash48: I thought I saw him over there.*Points to a bush*

Sesshomaru: Whatever.

* * *

"Love, Love, Love"

Previously

After she finished and had served Rin and Shippo their food, Sesshomaru walked over to her," will you come with me?" He asked. Kagome nodded and walked off with him.

* * *

Now

They walked 'till they were out of everyone's ear shot. Sesshomaru sat down and Kagome sat next to him.

" Kagome, I've been thinking" Sesshomaru started," I was wondering... Would you marry me?"

" Huh, w-what d-did you say?" Kagome asked.

" I asked you to marry me." Sesshomaru replied.

" You, the lord of the West, wants me to marry you!?" Kagome asked, sounding surprised.

Sesshomaru nodded," Yes."

" Um, I don't know what to say." Kagome said nervously.

Sesshomaru got closer to her," that's okay, you can think about it." He assured her.

* * *

A few Weeks Later

Kagome woke up in the Western castle, she had been there for a couple of days.

She heard a knock at her door or at least the door of the room she was staying in," Enter" she said simply.

The door opened to reveal Sesshomaru," I would like talk to you." He said.

" Oh, ok, come on in." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

" Do you remember when I asked you to marry me?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome looked at him," oh, that, your wanting an answer, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded," yes I would." He answered.

" Well I have thought about it... Yes, I want to marry you." She told him.

" Good, we will start preparing for the wedding soon." He stated.

* * *

AN: Teehee... This is wonderful! I'm very proud of myself... This is the end, but I am going to make a sequel called Kagome and Sesshomaru's Family.

* * *

Sesshomaru: Really, this is it.

Sash48: Yup

Sesshomaru: Truly?

Sash48: Yup

Sesshomaru: *Sighs* Why?

Sash48: Just because!

Sesshomaru: Oh, ok... Goodbye.


End file.
